One Heart
by Joy Blue
Summary: Yuffie Kisaragi is young and in-love. But with who? A SquallYuffie fic with a twist named Leon.
1. Default Chapter

One Heart

Alternate Universe KH Fanfiction. Rated R. A Squall/Leon/Yuffie Fic. Yep, that's what I mean. Squall vs Leon! Confused? Read on...

Standard Disclaimers Apply. This is my first KH fanfic, please be gentle with me!

One Heart 1/?

A storm swept through Traverse Town, heavy rain poured, the wind howled, the heater wasn't working, and to every resident, it was a dreadful day. But to Yuffie Kisaragi, it was heaven. She snuggled against her boyfriend of three months, five hours, twenty minutes and 8 seconds. Yep, life was good.

"What are you thinking about?"

Yuffie looked at Leon Leonheart and grinned. "Nothing."

Leon smirked as he kissed the top of her nose before moving on to her lips. Yuffie accepted his kiss as she felt that giddy feeling.

"Ehem."

Yuffie reluctantly moved away from Leon and looked sheepishly at her cousin Aerith Gainsborough

"Hi!"

Aerith gave Leon a suspicious look before smiling warmly at her cousin. She has never liked the man, not just because he was about eight years older, he certainly didn't act like it, not because of his scar, because it did look kind of hot, but because Leon Leonheart was a notorious womanising bastard who was now moving on to her cousin.

"Aerith." Leon greeted politely, his arms moving around Yuffie's waist.

"Leon. How nice to see you." Aerith responded as she moved inside the apartment. "Can I see you for a second Yuffie? I want to show something to you before Cloud gets here."

"Okay." Yuffie got up and kissed Leon on the cheeks. "Be right back."

She followed Aerith who locked the door and turned around and faced her younger cousin. "How many times have I said not to be alone with a boy in this apartment?"

Yuffie rolled her eyes as she sat on her cousin's bed. "He's not just some boy... he's my boyfriend."

Aerith sighed as Yuffie's eyes twinkled. Yuffie was never the romantic type, she never dreamed of dates and flowers, always a bit tomboyish. Leon Leonheart changed all that. The first time Yuffie saw him, she noticed a change in Yuffie. She was still the same cheeky, outgoing friendly and lovely girl she adored, and yet, there was a change in her. Aerith shook herself back to the present and sat next to Yuffie.

"He's your first boyfriend. I don't care that he's older than you... okay, I do, just a little. But you're eighteen. You're old enough to know what to do with your life. It's just that I'm worried about you. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Awwww, Aerith! You don't have too. Leon's a real great guy you know. Give him a chance, please?"

Aerith rolled her eyes. "I'll try."

"Good. If you and Cloud don't have any plans tomorrow, we can all go out!."

Aerith could just see Cloud's disapproving face. She knew that Cloud Strife never got along with Leon. But then again, she could keep a close watch on Yuffie. "Sure. Why not?"

"Thanks, Aerith! you're the best!" Yuffie hugged Aerith as she stood up. "Anyway, I'm going back to Leon."

Aerith stood as well as she followed Yuffie to the living room, and both girls stopped in their tracks. Cloud and Leon was sitting on opposite ends of the couch, giving each other a death glare. When Cloud noticed Aerith, his scowl disappeared and gave a genuine smile. "Hey. Think you can face this weather?"

"Yep." Aerith gave a smile that matched Cloud as he kissed her lips briefly, aware of their audience. "See you later, Yuffie. Leon."

"Bye.!"

The scowl on Cloud's face re-appeared as they left the apartment. He opened the umbrella and shielded Aerith from the rain. "You actually left Yuffie with him?"

"Cloud, as much as I hate it, I'd rather know. You know what will happen if I tell Yuffie not to see him..."

"She'll do it anyway behind your back." Cloud finished.

"Exactly. This way... this way I know." She replied softly. If he hurt her cousin, she was going to make him pay.

It was almost twelve when Cloud dropped Aerith off, and both were relieved to see Leon gone. Yuffie was still up legs curled underneath her as she watched a late night movie on cable. "Enjoyed your date?"

Aerith nodded as she sat next to Yuffie, took her shoes off and mirrored Yuffie's position. "How was yours?"

"Good. We cooked, well, he cooked Chicken Pad Thai, and we watched some movie."

Aerith looked at Yuffie and frowned. "Is that... a hickey?"

Yuffie winced as Aerith practically grabbed her by the neck to inspect the offending mark.

"Gawd Aerith! Stop acting like you haven't seen one or had one!"

"Oh God, please don't tell me..."

This time, it was Yuffie who shrieked as she grabbed a pillow and lightly hit Aerith on the head. "No! Gawd! How can you even think that? No! I'm... I'm not ready yet. We've been going out for three months... I don't think I can..."

Aerith breathed a deep sigh of relief. "Keep it that way." She muttered under her breath.

Yuffie bit her lip as she looked at Aerith. "I'm going to ask you something, but you have to promise me not to get mad or jump into conclusions."

Aerith nodded and held out her pinky. "I swear."

Yuffie hooked her pinky with Aerith. "How long before you and Cloud... ummm, well, did it."

Aerith tried to keep her promise as they unhooked their fingers. "Almost a year. He's not... Leon's not..."

"No." Yuffie replied with a sigh. "I'm just not sure if there's some sort of a schedule, like after five months or something."

This was another reason why Aerith didn't like Leon. He was far too experienced for Yuffie. "No. I think the whole waiting before you get married is the best thing, but sometimes... Yuffie, it should always be about love. If he loves you, he will understand, and wait." Aerith didn't know how to explain this to Yuffie. "Cloud and I, we knew each other since we were kids. We've been friends for a long time, and I trust him with all my heart, with my life and soul. I love him."

Yuffie smiled wistfully as Aerith. "I know you do."

Aerith kissed Yuffie on the forehead. "Don't rush it, okay? If you ask me, I really, really think you should wait for a long, long time. Maybe Leon is the man for you, maybe not. I'm just biased to think no one is good enough for my favourite cousin."

Yuffie embraced Aerith. "You're the best."

Yuffie slid under the covers of her blanket and replayed her conversation with Aerith. She didn't lie when she said Leon wasn't making her sleep with him, but sometimes, she could feel that there was something missing, and that he knew that too. She never bothered with all that romance shit, always gagging at Cloud and Aerith. But the day she met Leon, her life turned upside down. He pursued her with flowers and chocolates and teddy bears, but most of all, he made her laugh. She always had the assumption that IT people were boring, but Leon was different. If there was one trait that attracted her to Leon, it was that he made her laugh. It seemed as if he knew exactly what she wanted.

She groaned as she closed her eyes. She wasn't lying either when she said that she wasn't ready to take their relationship one step further. She wasn't that completely naïve. She knew that Leon had other, and many more girlfriends. Leon was the first man to treat Yuffie like a woman, even at eighteen, Cloud had often teased that she still looked sixteen, which was why he didn't mind her tagging with his movie dates with Aeris because she gets mistaken for a child, and he didn't have to pay full price.

Shaking away all thoughts away from her head, she pictured Leon in her mind, and drifted off to sleep.

End Chapter.

Not long, just wanted to see the reaction! I am not preaching okay? It is not my intention to offend people regarding the subjects/issues such as pre-marital sex. Please don't flame me, if you don't like the Squall/Yuffie pairing. I hope to hear your reviews about the fic. And it's not in this part yet, but there is a Squall Leonheart in this story. Leon is well, guess!


	2. Chapter 2

Standard Disclaimers Apply.

One Heart 2/?

Throwing the stack of paper to the floor, Leon swore as he stood up and raked his fingers through his hair. His phone beeped and he took the call. "Leonheart."

His face froze as he heard the voice on the other line. "Hello to you, too. How's Hollow Bastion?"

He nodded his head, as if the person on the other line could see him. "Whatever you say, you're the boss." With that, he shut the phone, closed his eyes and threw the phone against the wall.

"Leon?"

Leon turned and saw Yuffie with a hesitant smile on her face. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, when did you get here?"

"Just now." Yuffie replied, unsure if her presence was welcome. 'Your secretary let me in."

"Give me a second." Leon said as he took his jacket off the back of his chair and walked towards Yuffie. "I just need to speak with Wilson for a moment, we'll go soon. Okay?"

Yuffie just nodded as Leon kissed her briefly on the lips before finding his partner. A few seconds later, Leon emerged, a smile back on his face. "So, ready to go?"

"U-huh. Cloud and Aerith will just meet us there."

Leon placed his arms around her shoulders as they walked towards the elevator, ignoring the looks of the people in the office. "I don't think your cousin likes me."

Yuffie rolled her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "She's just playing the part of big sister."

The elevator opened and Yuffie unwrapped her arms around him and stepped aside, and held his hands They walked out of the building hand in hand, and Yuffie smiled as she breathed in the night air. Hopefully, whatever got Leon so upset a while ago wouldn't upset him again. They walked the short distance to the restaurant where Cloud and Aerith was already waiting for them. Yuffie hugged Aerith

As Cloud and Leon gave each other a glare. Yuffie's cousin eyed her boyfriend, a silent message to behave which Cloud answered with a smile.

"So, any news yet?" Cloud asked Yuffie as they all sat down and waited for the waiter to get their order.

Yuffie shook her head. "No... I don't think I got in. I would've known by now if I got the internship."

Leon looked at Yuffie. "Internship for what?"

"For International Geographic, remember? I had that interview last week."

Cloud rolled his eyes and Aerith lightly nudged Cloud with her feet. "Well, they said they'll let you know in a week right? Week's not over yet. There's still tomorrow."

Yuffie smiled at Aerith as she shrugged. "There's always next year if I don't get in this time."

"What's so good about International Geographic anyway?" Leon asked as he looked through the menu. "There are other good publications around."

"I know." Yuffie answered. "I've always wanted to work with IG since I got my first camera. They're who I want to work for before I start going freelance."

Their conversation was interrupted as the waiter arrived to take their order, and after giving their orders, the waiter took their menu and left the couples at their table.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Vincent and Tifa will be here next week, I'm sure they'd love to meet Leon."

Aerith said as Yuffie beamed. She hasn't seen Tifa and Vincent for almost a year since the two married and moved away. Cloud smirked. Vincent had been like a brother to Yuffie, and he knew that Vincent would not like Leon.

"Who's Vincent?"

Yuffie turned to Leon. "I told you about him before, he used to be our neighbour. He's a professional sharp shooter and I loved visiting their house and looking at all the trophies he won

Cloud looked at Yuffie thoughtfully. "Didn't you crash his trophy cabinet?"

Yuffie turned red at the memory. "No..."

Aerith and Cloud laughed. In truth, she sent Vincent to a state of panic when a much younger Yuffie fell as she tried to climb the cabinet, and nearly getting flattened if it wasn't for Vincent's cousin who was nearby and managed to hold the cabinet to keep it falling on the girl.

Leon nodded. "Vincent Valentine. Undefeated World Champion until he retired, right?"

"The one and only. He gave me a Polaroid camera when I was ten, just before he and Tifa got engaged."

The night went on, with the couples exchanging stories, and Aerith tried, really tried to like Leon, but it pissed her off to see Leon not paying enough attention to what Yuffie was saying, and irritated her to see that he hardly remembered anything her cousin had told him, when she knew Yuffie remembered everything about him.

It was almost midnight when they finished, and as much as she could see that Yuffie wanted to stay longer with Leon, she used her 'big-sister-authority' as Yuffie liked to call it. Yuffie agreed with a pout, and she watched as Yuffie kissed Leon good night on the cheek.

"You okay?" She asked softly as she held his hands.

Leon smiled as he kissed her forehead. "Yeah, we'll get together this Saturday. Just you and me, okay?"

Yuffie grinned as she kissed him good bye again, before walking over to Aerith and Cloud. The three of them waited until Leon's taxi drove away, and Cloud rolled his eyes and Yuffie gave Aerith that silly grin.

"You think Vinnie and Tifa will like Leon?"

Aerith and Cloud looked at each other before giving Yuffie a big smile. "Yeah..."

Yuffie grinned and skipped ahead to Cloud's car, unaware of the looks that her cousin and Cloud exchanged.

It was almost noon when Yuffie received the news that she got accepted in the internship. After calling Aerith, she raced to Leon's office, and seeing that his secretary wasn't there and his office door was open, she walked in and smiled as she saw Leon as he walked out of the bathroom, all dressed up in a business suit, rather than the usual slacks and polo shirt he favoured. She didn't know if it was the suit, but he looked better than ever. "I got the internship!"

Leon looked at her blankly as she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him as she stretched her body upwards. She closed her eyes as he held her waist to keep them from falling to the floor, and after a few seconds, he opened his mouth and kissed her back.

She wrapped her arms tighter around him. The missing feeling she always had was there. She couldn't explain it, but after all the times they kissed, it never felt this right. Leon suddenly stopped and drew her away from him.

"Who are you?"

Yuffie looked at Leon. "Funny, Leon. Really funny."

Leon stepped further away from her. "I'm not Leon."

Yuffie frowned as she walked closer and felt his forehead. "What's wrong with you?"

Leon took her hands away, and she wondered why she never felt the way his hands were so calloused. "I'm not Leon." He repeated as he stepped away.

"Yuffie. What are you doing here?"

Yuffie turned around and nearly fainted as she saw Leon, dressed in cream slacks and blue shirt. "Leon?" She turned back to the Leon wearing a suit, and back to casual Leon. "What..."

Casual Leon looked at Suit Leon. "Meet my older twin brother, Squall."

Yuffie turned bright red as she looked at Squall who nodded his head as a greeting, and back to Leon. "You never mentioned... you... twin..."

Squall felt sorry for the girl as she turned an even brighter shade of red, obviously realising that the man she kissed wasn't Leon. He would never have guessed that she would have any relationship with Leon since he knew the types his brother dated, and she didn't look like the usual flavour of the month.

"I forgot." Leon replied coldly as he looked at Squall. "You didn't tell me yesterday you were coming."

"I wanted to surprise you." Squall answered as Yuffie remained completely shocked.

She looked back at Squall, then to Leon. They were identical. Completely identical, from the hair she loved to run her fingers through, lips she loved on her skin, and the scar... "Your scars..."

Leon and Squall stared at each other as they replied at the same time. "Accident."

"Oh." Yuffie replied as she moved away. "Nice to meet you, Squall. Leon, I... I'll just call you, later." She ran out of the office as she left the two brothers behind. She practically molested Leon's brother. She was embarrassed, in shock, she wanted to die! She walked away from Leon's office building not really knowing where she was going. She wanted the earth to open up and swallow her. She just kissed another man, and enjoyed it! Sure, she didn't know that Leon had a twin, but still... she stopped as she realised something in shock.

He kissed her back.

TBC....

Thanks to Tifas-Love90, Yuffie Kisaragi2, mangagakaz and Zarrel's Darkside for your reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Just In . Directory . Columns . Dictionary . Search Log In . Register Menu- Help- TOS- Ad Blocker- Credits- Privacy

Games » Kingdom Hearts » One Heart text size: () : (-)

Author: Joy Blue 1. Default Chapter2. Chapter 23. Chapter 3

R - English - Romance/Angst - Reviews: 9 - Published: 09-24-04 - Updated: 10-04-04 id:2069085

Standard Disclaimers Apply.

One Heart 3/?

Aerith squealed in delight when a dazed Yuffie walked inside their apartment. The younger girl looked as if she was in a daze as

Aerith hugged her. "Yuffie! Shouldn't you be jumping for joy?"

"I'm just... shocked." She admitted, though about a completely different subject. On the way home, all she could think was about the brief moment

that Squall Leonheart held her, kissed her. The way he smelt, different than Leon, a fact she somehow should have been aware of.That brief second

when he responded to her kiss gave her such elation she could not explain. Kissing Leon had given her this sensation of electricity, but Squall... whoah.

Unexplainable.

"Yuffie!"

Yuffie blinked as Aerith shook her. "What?"

"I was asking if you were okay. Are you?" Her cousin asked, excitement replaced by worry.

Yuffie smiled. "Yeah.. I just couldn't believe I got in." She replied, pushing Squall out of her mind, as the reality that she got the internship she wanted

so much began to sink in again. "I can't wait to tell Vincent and Tifa!"

Aerith laughed as the two walked in the kitchen were Aerith prepared Yuffie's favourite chocolate brownies. "So, how did Leon react?"

"I... I didn't tell him yet. He had a visitor."

Aerith looked at Yuffie with interest as the girl blushed. "You're blushing."

"I am not!" Yuffie replied as she turned even redder.

Aerith grinned. "Yes you are! Let me guess, you were in the middle of a make-out session when the visitor walked in on you two?"

"NO!" Yuffie shrieked as she dropped the brownie. "That's not what happened."

"You're hiding something from me, Yuffie Kisaragi. Spill."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Yuffie said between bites, avoiding her cousin's eyes.

Aerith narrowed her eyes and snatched the brownie from Yuffie's hands, and the plate. "Tell me!"

Yuffie debated what to do, but the look on Aerith's eyes told her that she wasn't getting out of this one until Aerith was satisfied with an answer.

"I kissed Leon's brother. His twin brother."

Aerith nearly dropped the brownies on the counter. "Pardon?"

"I kissed Leon's twin, Squall."

"But Leon's scar..."

Yuffie looked at Aerith. "He has the same scar! Squall was wearing a suit, and I never saw Leon in one, but I didn't know about Squall then,

I see this guy in my boyfriend's office, who looked like my boyfriend, and I was so happy that I practically threw myself at him and I kissed him.

There! I kissed Leon's brother!"

"Oh my god!" Aerith breathed in disbelief as Yuffie's embarrassed face continued to turn even redder. "Did Leon see?"

"No... Squall pushed me away and asked me who I was. I thought he was just playing with me. He kept telling me he wasn't Leon. It wasn't until

Leon walked in that I saw both of them. Did I just cheat on my boyfriend?"

Aerith shook her head. "No.. not exactly. You kissed his twin brother, but you didn't know he had one. Didn't he tell you?"

"No, he didn't. He looked angry at Squall."

Aerith just shrugged as she gave Yuffie back her brownie and smiled as her cousin. "So, who's the better kisser?"

Yuffie choked on her brownie as she glared at Aerith. "Funny, Aerith. Really funny." Her cousin just laughed, but deep inside, as much as she tried

to deny it, she knew it was Squall.

"You do realise that it's illegal to have a sexual relationship with a minor, do you not?"

Leon glared at his brother across the table. "She's eighteen, Squall. And whatever relationship we have is none of your business."

Squall looked at his brother with interest. He knew by his tone that this relationship had not progressed further than he'd like.

"I never imagined her to be your type."

"Well, she happens to be." Leon snapped. "Is there any reason why you're here?"

"This is my office as well. Besides, I wanted to check up on you. I've read the last report."

Leon slammed his hands on the table. "This maybe your office too, but this project, this company is mine. My money, my idea...you have

no right to interfere."

"I do when you start dragging my company in your dealings. You want to stay out of the company? Fine. But don't use the Leonheart company

name to get your bids."

"I am a Leonheart!" Leon snarled as he glared at his brother.

"You maybe be one, Leon, but don't mislead your business partners into believing that your company is connected to mine, because you know full

well that they're not."

"What do you expect me to do? Change my name?"

Squall shrugged. "I don't care what you do Leon, but the next time you drag my company in your mess, I'll take you down myself..."

"You... how dare you?"

"How dare I?" Squall asked as his own anger showed through his voice. "You used my company name to purchase $23 million worth of stock

which you failed to pay. Who do you think they called to get the money from?

Leon turned bright red. "I'm taking care of that."

Squall stood up as he fixed his suit and grabbed a few folders from the table. "See to it. I'll be in town for a few weeks. We still have to discuss

the trust fund."

"What now?" Leon sneered. "I'm spending too much?"

"We'll discuss it next time. You wouldn't want to keep your clients waiting." Squall left, but not before he heard Leon's curses. He nodded curtly to

Leon's secretary as he walked in the elevator. A few seconds later, the door opened and he walked out to the parking lot where his

limousine was waiting for him. "Back at the hotel, please."

The driver nodded and opened the door for him. Once he was inside, Squall took a deep breath and rested his head on the leather seat. He wished he

had a better relationship with his brother, but ever since they were young, no matter how hard he tried, something always happened. Their relationship

consisted of being rivals. Always trying to outdo the other. That's how it was then, and from the look of things, that's how it would always be.

His thoughts drifted to the girl who launched herself at him. He was shocked when she kissed him. He had never been fond of women who was too forward,

too modern, and the way she held him and kissed him caught him by surprise. It was not a new experience for him, and he knew that his brother would have

experienced it as well. The difference would be he would be pushing them away, while Leon would encourage them on. But today...she smelled of strawberry

bubblegum. Her lips pressed against his, he kissed her, and the moment he did, he knew it was wrong. He pushed her away, and the moment his brother's

name came out of her lips, he knew he was right.

He wasn't innocent, he probably slept with only a few number of women less than his brother, except he was discreet. He was only human, and in moments

like this, he would marvel at how could he and Leon be so similar, and yet so different. He looked outside the passing scenery as the car made it's way to

his hotel. The girl was trouble, his instinct whispered, and he knew it was true.

/Breathe./

Yuffie commanded herself as she looked at the bathroom mirror. She was going to have her first appointment with her editor, and she wanted to make a

good impression. She took a deep breath as she walked in the reception area and introduced herself.

"Hello Miss Kisaragi. You're here early!" The secretary greeted warmly.

"I had this nightmare last night that I came late... so I thought it was better to be safe than sorry."

The older woman nodded. "That's the attitude. Follow me, Mr. Kensington is ready for you."

They walked through the marbled hallway and Yuffie looked at the various magazine covers that graced the wall, recognising most of them from the

collection she got at home. They stopped in front of a glass door and the secretary knocked.

"Come in. Is that you Mauve?"

"Yes sir. Miss Kisaragi is here." Mauve answered as she opened the door and motioned for Yuffie to step inside.

Yuffie smiled nervously at the older man who stood up to shake her hand. "Welcome, Miss Kisaragi."

"Thank you for giving me this opportunity. Mr. Kensington."

The older man smiled. "I saw your portfolio, and it was by far the most impressive. Please have a seat. We have another guest that I want you to meet.

"At Yuffie's surprised expression, the older man smiled. "There's going to be a Restoration Society set up to save the Sea of Atlantica... I want you to

be one of our photographers. Not just the development, but I want you to work closely with the company who set up the funding. This was just approved

last night, and I'm very happy to be one of the few who was privileged enough to hear the news before it is releasedto the general public."

"Impressive project. Only half of the coral reefs in Atlantica remain."

Oliver Kensington nodded. "The project is aimed more at preserving the ones that are remaining, before it plans on expanding. It was good to know that

you have a license to dive, since you'll be spending half of your time under the sea. When you're in land, you'll be with the head of the funding since

he's a pretty much the hands-on type of fella. Always wants to be part of the crew, not just throwing his money around..." The older man explained

before he smiled. "He's also single..."

Yuffie blushed and Oliver laughed. "Ummm, I'm not."

Oliver sighed. "Too bad, he's quite a catch..." Before the older man could finish, Mauve knocked again, and Yuffie thought she was going to die when

she saw who was behind Oliver Kensington's secretary. "Squall! it's so good to see you again! Come in, thank you Mauve."

Squall Leonheart walked in and shook Oliver's hands and glanced at Yuffie who looked positively horrified. "Squall Leonheart, meet Yuffie Kisaragi,

she's the intern who'll be shadowing you."

/Gawd, kill me. Kill me now./ She silently begged as Squall looked at her and offered her his hand. "We've met, though we were never introduced properly."

Oliver looked surprised. "Really?"

"She's going out with Leon."

Oliver now looked completely shocked. "Oh my! I didn't know..."

Yuffie shook Squall's hands limply as she began to realise how much time she was going to spend with Squall.

"It's not going to be a problem, is it, Miss Kisaragi?"

Yuffie looked at her editor who looked worried. "N... no, I don't see why it should."

Oliver took a deep breath, and smiled. "Nothing, nothing... I just want this project to go as smooth as possible. So, shall we get down to business?"

Squall nodded as he released Yuffie's hand. Yuffie and Squall sat next to each other, across Oliver Kensington. As the meeting went on, Yuffie forgot

about Squall as she began to get more excited at being part of such an important project. The whole meeting wrapped up after three hours, with Yuffie

learning that she has three months before the deadline.

"So, that's my part. I'll leave the two of you to sort out all the other details." Oliver said as they all stood up. "We'll meet again here, next week at five?"

Seeing them both agree, the three walked out of the meeting room. "I'll see you two next week."

Squall and Yuffie stood in the hallway as they watched Oliver Kensington walk away. "I need all your contact details. Home phone, cell, e-mail and

address." Squall said as he pulled out his wallet and handed Yuffie his business card. "I need you to be available at all times, as much aspossible.

We'll be spending our time either diving, in the office..." He started to walk away and Yuffie followed as Squall started giving her a briefing of what

they'll be doing in general. Her head was swimming with so much information that she nearly lost her balance when Squall stopped suddenly.

"Do you have any plans with my brother tonight?"

"No. I don't think so." Yuffie replied and Squall nodded.

"Don't make any. Meet me at the marina, dock 7 at three. Bring an overnight gear, I need you to get your diving suit fitted, and have all your equipment arranged."

"Okay..."

The two of them stood again in silence until Squall spoke. "I need your details..."

Yuffie blinked, and turned red. "Yeah... I nearly forgot." She opened her bag and pulled out her organiser. She wrote her details down on the pad

and ripped it, and handed it to Squall. Their hands brushed against each other, and Yuffie fought hard not to blush. "I... I'm sorry aboutyesterday.

I didn't... well, didn't know about you."

"It's nothing. I'll see you at the docks by three. Don't be late."

With that, Squall Leonheart walked away, and Yuffie was left holding his business card in the hallway.

At ten to three, Yuffie stood on dock 7, overnight bag in hand. She tried reaching Leon, but he's been unavailable. She looked around the dock and

her gaze settled on the impressive boat not far from where she was standing. She walked closer and stared at the design on the side of theboat.

She looked closer and realised that it was a lion.

"The family crest."

Yuffie jumped at the voice behind her. She turned around and saw Squall Leonheart, still in his suit. "I... I never saw that in Leon's office."

"Leon chooses to use the family crest when it suits him the most. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I am..."

"Let's go, you'll be getting fitted inside. I had your room prepared. It's on the third level, fifth door from mine, you'll be right next to the cinema..."

"You have a cinema in there?" Yuffie asked shocked. The boat looked big, but she didn't expect it to be that big. "Wow!"

"It's only a small one. Leon's is bigger."

"He has a boat?"

Squall looked at Yuffie as he took her bags and motioned her to follow him. "I'm surprised he hasn't taken you for a ride."

"He's busy... I guess." Yuffie replied as they walked inside, and Yuffie felt like she was in a movie as she observed her surroundings.

"I could live in a place like this!"

"Considering that this is where you'll be for the next three months, then I'm glad to hear that..."

"I'll be here for what?"

"Like I mentioned, most of our time will be split between diving and in my office, which is here. We'll be in land a few times, but this is where

we'll be. I'll show you to your room."

Yuffie followed Squall, trying to process this new information. "But I need to develop my films..."

"I have a dark room on the second floor, and your room is equipped with the latest computer equipment. There's nothing that you'll be missing.

If there is, name it and I'll see that you get it." He stopped in front of an open door and allowed Yuffie to pass. "Your room."

Squall watched as Yuffie looked around her room in awe. While other women have looked in greed, Yuffie looked with so much excitement and

wonder, and total delight as she saw the equipment she would be using.

"How did you get this? This just got out like, not even a month ago and there was only fifty created!" She asked as she held a slim grey camera,

the latest in underwater photography technology. "I can actually use this?"

Squall nodded and winced as Yuffie squealed. "This is so cool!"

He leaned against the door frame and watched as Yuffie continued to marvel at what she'll be using. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Nope." Yuffie replied as she looked at Squall. "I think this will do."

Squall nodded. "I'll have Karen come up here when she arrives. She'll speak to you about the diving equipment."

"Okay." Yuffie replied happily as she returned her attention to the cameras. Her phone rang and she answered it and the third ring.

"Hello? Aerith! You'll never guess!..."

Squall left Yuffie alone as he walked to his office. His own phone beeped, and he answered it, and was not surprised to he hear his

brother's angry voice. "You stopped my account?!"

"You overspent almost a million dollars for this quarter, Leon. We agreed on seven hundred fifty thousand per quarter. This is the fifth time you've

gone over the limit." Squall closed his door and Leon continued to complain. "My decision still stands, Leon. I'll be in the marina. If you want to

discuss this, make an appointment with my secretary and we'll have both of the trust fund's lawyers present."

With that, Squall turned the connection off and closed his eyes. Dealing with his brother was getting harder, and he could only hope that their

relationship would not deteriorate any further.

End Chapter

Submit ReviewReport Possible AbuseAdd Story to FavoritesAdd Author to FavoritesAdd Author to Author AlertAdd Story to C2 Archive 1. Default Chapter2. Chapter 23. Chapter 3


End file.
